Les âmessoeurs
by YumiX
Summary: Xéna et Gabrielle avoue enfin leur amour partagé
1. Chapter 1

Xéna la princesse guerrière: fanfiction N°1:les âmes-soeurs.

Chapitre 1

Xéna regarda furtivement en direction de Gabrielle tout en aiguisant sa lourde épée, la jeune fille blonde était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et dessinait des gribouillis à l'aide d'un bâton dans la terre.

Xéna savait que quelque chose turlupinait son amie, la jeune fille n'avait pour ainsi dire pas ouvert une seule fois sa bouche si ce n'est pour manger ou boire, la guerrière se leva d'un bond et avança d'un pas décidé vers son amie qui leva sa tête dans une grimace de surprise vers la guerrière.

- est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Xéna un peu froidement

- non! Xéna, tu n'as rien fait! Répondit Gabrielle

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ne m'as tu pas adressé la parole depuis le matin? Demanda Xéna

- Xéna je... je suis désolé! Dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterais autant! Répondit-elle

- bien sûr que ça me fait mal, tu es ma meilleure amie, déclara Xéna, sa voie c'était adoucie à la fin de la phrase, elle vit les yeux de Gabrielle porter une lueur de déception.

- oui, je suis ta meilleure amie! Répéta la jeune barde, les yeux brillaient de tristesse.

- Gabrielle, tu vas bien? demanda Xéna à présent inquiète, elle s'avança pour prendre Gabrielle dans ses bras afin de la réconforter mais la jeune fille recula, ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- non! Je ne vais pas bien? je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis! je me sens coupable d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, et pourtant je sais qu'entre nous ce ne sera jamais de l'amour, tu le dit toi même, je ne suis que ta meilleure amie! Dit-elle , ensuite elle s'enfonça dans la foret en courant.

Xéna resta quelque temps abasourdie par ce que Gabrielle venait de dire, surtout le " être tombée amoureuse de toi", elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ressentait les gens et encore moins Gabrielle et pourtant la jeune fille était toujours très expressive , pourquoi n'avais-t'elle pas vu les signe avant coureur, Gabrielle la regardait toujours avec des yeux admiratif.

Xéna pensa qu'en fait elle avait fait tous pour ne rien voir afin de se protéger elle même d'un refus éventuelle, elle aimait Gabrielle du plus profonde de soi même.

Xéna pensa laisser seule Gabrielle afin e réfléchir, enfin c'était surtout à Xéna de réfléchir. Cette nuit là elle ne ferma pas une seule fois ses yeux, elle était inquiète, Gabrielle n'était pas rentrée, au moment ou elle perdait espoir et qu'elle allait se décider à aller la chercher un bruit de craquement de brindille retentit, Xéna sentait qu'il s'agissait de Gabrielle, elle fit semblant de dormir profondément, Gabrielle avança vers Xéna prit sa couverture posée à côté de la guerrière et allât s'installer à l'exact opposé de Xéna.

Xéna avait complètement perdue l'habitude de dormir seule, elle aimait lorsque Gabrielle se serrait contre elle en dormant, et là elle avait froid et elle était sûre que Gabrielle avait ausi froid qu'elle.

Xéna se redressa et regarda Gabrielle couchée, tremblant de froid, Xéna se mit debout, saisit ses couvertures et alla s'installer à côtés de Gabrielle, elle se coucha et se retourna vers Gabrielle qui lui offrait son dos, elle s'approcha de la joue de son amie, voyant que celle-ci ne dormait pas, caressa sa joue et y plantant un doux et chaleureux baiser.

- je t'aime Gabrielle...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

"je t'aime" Xéna venait de prononcer ses mots à l'intention de Gabrielle avant que sa bouche ne ose un doux baisé sur ses joues.

Gabrielle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait toujours rêvé que Xéna lui dise ça mais maintenant que son rêve était devenu réalité elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait pensé que son amie ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiment à son égard et voilà que maintenant elle lui disait ça.

- Xéna? Appela Gabrielle déconcertée par cette révélation, Xéna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille regardant chacune de ses expressions.

- oui? Répondit-elle doucement

- suis-je dans un rêve? Demanda Gabrielle avant de sursauté avec en accompagnement un cris

- mais tu es folle? cria Gabrielle en se massant le bras que Xéna venait de pincé sauvagement

la guerrière se contenta juste de sourire et de lui dire

- maintenant tu as ta réponse!

- tu aurais pu être plus douce! Reprit Gabrielle en se recouchant et en se tournant sur son flan gauche pour faire face à Xéna également couchée sur son flan

- je suis désolé! Répondit la guerrière en donnant un rapide baisé sur la tache rouge qui s'était à présent formée sur le bras de son amie.

Gabrielle se sentit bizarre au contact des lèvres de Xéna sur sa peau comme si tout un coup elle devenait toute chaude.

- comment?pourquoi? Commença Gabrielle à présent curieuse, la guerrière sourit puis se mit sur son dos en mettant les couvertures sur elles deux et en disant.

- nous en parlerons demain Gabrielle, maintenant dormons.

Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur le degré de curiosité qu'avait atteint Gabrielle, plein de questions lui venait à l'esprit, comment Xéna pouvait-elle bien dormir dans un moment pareil? Était-ce sa punition pour avoir inquiété son amie?

En tous cas Gabrielle ne s'endormit pas, regardant Xéna qui dormait profondément, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi profondément endormie, en fait elle n'avait jamais vu dormir Xéna pour la simple et bonne raison que celle-ci s'endormait toujours après Gabrielle.

Le matin, Xéna se réveille trouvant à ses côtés un grand vide ,elle se leva cherchant du regard Gabrielle et la trouva non loin de la occupée à écrire dans un parchemin.

Elle s'approcha et regarda de plus près, Gabrielle était complètement endormie contre le tronc d'un arbre avec son parchemin dans une main et sa plume de l'autre.

Xéna s'accroupit en face de Gabrielle et déposa un bisous sur son front, Gabrielle se réveilla avec peine on voyait aisément qu'elle était encore fatiguée.

- tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit c'est ça? Demanda Xéna, elle pouvait tout savoir sur Gabrielle rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

- non! J'étais trop excitée pour dormir! S'exclama t'elle en s'étirant

Xéna lui lança un regard sournois

- excitée! Répéta t'elle

Gabrielle compris le double sens et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux tandis que Xéna la regardait d'un air amusé.

- oui! Enfin pas dans le sens que tu crois! Expliqua t'elle

- ah!bon! Je ne t'excite pas alors? Demanda Xéna avec un ton penaud dans la voix et en faisant une petite moue.

- ... Gabrielle venait de rentrer directement dans le jeux de la princesse guerrière, soudain alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa bouche, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire? Zeuz!que Xéna embrassait divinement bien, il aurait été impossible de résister à un de ses baisers, Gabrielle pressa plus fort sa bouche contre celle de Xéna , alors que les deux filles commençait tous juste à apprécier la caresse de leur lèvre un craquement de brindille vint les tirer, Xéna se retourna épée en main pour faire face à celui qui avait osé briser leur baisé.

- Joxer? S'exclama Gabrielle avec une voie quelque peu déçue, Xéna rengaina son épée et regarda Gabrielle avec un sourire en coin.

- slt les filles! Dit-il de sa voie nasillarde

- Joxer! Que fais-tu dans le coin? Demanda Xéna

- eh!bien j'ai entendu dire que Malkor un bandit local n'était pas loin et je me suis précipité pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque! Expliqua t'il

- c'est très noble de ta part!répondit Xéna, Gabrielle, elle était toujours adossée à l'arbre l'air visiblement embêtée, avait-il vu?

Joxer la regarda intrigué

- ça ne va pas princesse, vous êtes malade? Demanda t'il inquiète

- humph! Non! Je vais parfaitement bien si tu veux savoir! et puis arrête de m'appeler princesse! Déclara t'elle énervée au plus haut point.

- Gabrielle, tu peux aller te rincer si tu veux, je vais chercher le petit déjeuné? Proposa Xéna

- je peux venir avec? Demanda Joxer, Xéna et Gabrielle se retournèrent le regard incrédule

- oui je voulais dire avec toi Xéna bien sûr pas avec Gabrielle! Dit-il en rigolant

- dépêche-toi! Lança Xéna en entrant dans les bois.

Il faisait étonnamment doux pour un matin, le soleil brillait à la surface de l'eau et donnait l'impression que plein de petite étoile se formait dans les vagues, Gabrielle se dénuda et entra finalement dans l'eau tiédie par la chaleur du soleil, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé depuis hier.

- quel beau spectacle! Déclara un homme tous de cuir noir vêtu, une grosse balafre défigurant son visage.

- allez-vous en! Dit-elle

- ou! Une jeune vierge en plus! Ce sera encore mieux! Dit-il , vous, saisissez là! Déclara t'il en montrant deux soldats du doigt.

- laissez-moi! Se débâtit Gabrielle, mais les deux homme l'attrapèrent et la sortirent de l'eau et la maintinrent couchée au sol.

C'est le moment que Xéna choisit pour arriver et tous les mettre à terre.

- on ne t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer une femme? Demanda moqueusement Xéna en se mettant devant Gabrielle

- si bien sûr! Mais elle n'est pas encore une femme et ce serait un scandale de ne pas honorer comme il se doit cette magnifique vierge! Dit-il

Xéna hors d'elle par les paroles de cet hommes s'élança en poussant sont fameux cris de combat et lui mit un méga kick.

- tu n'as pas encore gagné, on se reverra un jours et toi aussi! Dit-il en montrant Gabrielle ensuite ils partirent en courant.

Xéna prit Gabrielle dans ses bras

- tu n'as rien? Demanda t'elle inquiète en posant un délicat baiser sur son front

- non! Tu es arrivée à temps une fois de plus! Lui dit Gabrielle

- la vérité c'est que je ne t'ai jamais quitté des yeux!Gabrielle! Avoua t'elle

- tu m'espionnais? Demanda Gabrielle surprise

- oui, mais ce n'est pas la première fois! Admit Xéna, tu es tellement belle! Dit-elle en regardant une fois de plus le corp nu de Gabrielle avant de repartir pour la laisser se rhabiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas de ce que Xéna venait de lui avouer, elle se sentait en colère et en même temps , ce que Xéna venait de lui dire sur son corps la flattait au plus haut point, une fois habillée, Gabrielle rejoint le campement, Joxer était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, Xéna était occupée à vider les viscère du lièvre qu'elle avait glorieusement chassé, Gabrielle s'assit à côtés de Joxer.

- Gabrielle? appela t'il en murmurant

- quoi Joxer? Demanda Gabrielle

- est-ce que Xéna est malade? elle n'arrête pas de te fixer! Fit-il remarquer, Gabrielle pensa vraiment que cet homme était idiot, Xéna était loin d'être malade.

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif, Xéna la regardait avec insistance, Gabrielle rougit instantanément elle était sûr que si les yeux de Xéna crachait des flammes à l'heure qu'il est tous ses vêtements seraient brûlés.

Xéna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder avec attention les mouvement de la mâchoire de Gabrielle, elle s'imaginait comment elle se sentirait si Gabrielle embrassait sa peaux de cette façon.

- Xéna? Appela Gabrielle

- oh!oui! Répondit Xéna en secouant sa tête, les lèvres de Gabrielle étaient à quelque centimètre des siennes .

- Xéna! Je pense que le lapin n'est plus mangeable! Dit-elle, Xéna regarda la viande complètement hachées.

- Gabrielle! Ce n'est pas un lapin, c'est un lièvre! Mais tu as raisons, tant pis on péchera plus tard! Dit-elle en se relevant

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Xéna avec curiosité et inquiétude

- Xéna, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es bizarre! Déclara Gabrielle

Xéna allait lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille lorsque soudain des amazones sortirent de la foret.

- Grande Reine Gabrielle! Déclara l'une d'elle en se prosternant

- Effia! Déclara Gabrielle

- vous êtes enfin revenue, le village à besoin de vous! Déclara Effia

- Xéna? Gabrielle la regardait comme une demande

- bien, je pense que tu dois reprendre tes devoir en tant que reine Gabrielle! Lui suscura Xéna à ses oreilles.

- Effia! On viens avec vous! Déclara Gabrielle

- Grande reine Gabrielle, vous n'ignorez sans doute pas nos lois concernant les mâles! Déclara t'elle en pointant son doigt vers Joxer

- bien, attachez-le mais veillez à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui sois fait! Déclara Gabrielle

- mais pourquoi? Demanda Joxer

- Joxer, tu es un garçon et c'est un village remplis de femme guerrières alors ne fait rien qui pourrait me mettre dans une mauvaise position compris? tu seras bien traiter! Déclara Gabrielle.

Lorsque Gabrielle entra dans le village, toutes les habitante lui réservèrent un accueil des plus chaleureux, glorifiant leur reine par des chansons et par des danses.

Gabrielle se para de sa tenue royale et monta sur l'estrade afin de parler à son peuple.

- mes filles! Moi votre reine est revenue pour vous sauver de la guerre qui vous menace mon peuple! Déclara t'elle

Xéna était totalement subjuguée par la présence que Gabrielle avait réussit à imposer.

La tente de leur reine était gardée par 4 gardes impénétrable, Xéna voulut s'avancer mais 2 des gardes lui barrèrent le passage.

- tu ne fais pas partie de notre tribu, si tu veux parler à notre reine il faudra demander un audience! Déclara une des filles, heureusement Ephini qui avait tous suivit n'tait pas loin, elle souris du coin des lèvres.

- Xéna, pourquoi es-tu devant , Gabrielle t'as demandé depuis plus de 2 bougies! Déclara t'elle en saisissant ses épaules et en la regardant avec un air complice

- ces 2 jeunes filles refusent de me laisser passer! Expliqua Xéna en montrant les filles

- voyons les filles, vous ne voudriez quand même pas que la reine Gabrielle sois en colère contre vous, Xéna est la championne de la reine, commença Ephini

- nous n'obéissons qu'à la reine et à personne d'autres, si elle ne nous ordonne pas de vous laissez rentrer nos ne le ferons pas même si vos intentions sont les meilleures! Répondit l'une d'elles.

- Eh!bien Xéna, je pense que ce soir tu devras dormir dans ma hutte! Proposa Ephini sans assister et en donnant 2 tape amicale sur l'épaule de son amie.

Xéna suivit donc à contre coeur Ephini, sa tente était totalement à l'opposé du village et de Gabrielle, Xéna ne put s'empêcher de regarder de loin la hutte de Gabrielle, à cette heure-ci elle était probablement occupée à dormir ou à se faire masser.

- Alors Xéna, tu lui as finalement avoué! Déclara Ephini

- mais comment tu le sais toi? Demanda Xéna

- je suis la soeur de Gabrielle et elle ne résiste pas à mes interrogations! Reprit Ephini

- et elle t'as dit autre chose qui ne te regarde pas! Lança Xéna avec un regard froid

- juste qu'elle était toujours vierge, mais si tu veux mon avis ça ne va plus durer, la prêtresse de notre village désire ardemment que Gabrielle se choisisse une ...

- compagne! Répliqua Xéna

- oui, et crois moi, le charme de Gabrielle en ferait tomber plus d'une d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis d'ici demain il y aura un file de prétendante prête à la demander en mariage! Et toi! Si tu ne te bouge pas un peu plus on te voleras ta première nuit avec elle! Prévint Ephini

- que dois-je faire? Demanda Xéna

- à ton avis? Tu n'es quand même pas devenue idiote? Nargua Ephini

- je...je dois devenir une amazone! Reprit Xéna

- en plein dans le mille et pour devenir une amazone il faut que tu naisses amazone ou que tu sois proclamée comme faisant partie de la tribu par la déesse elle même ou du moins par quelqu'un ayant ce privilège car faisant partie de la famille royale! Insinua Ephini en souriant à son amie.

- Q...Quoi? S'exclama bruyamment Gabrielle en manquant de s'étouffer avec son met, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- ma reine, le peuple souhaite vous voir mariée à une amazone, si vous refuser il finira par se soulever, regardez-vous, vous êtes toujours vierge alors qu'ici le rite de passage à l'âge adulte passe par la perte de la vertus! Déclara la prêtresse, d'ici demain vous aurez de nombreuse prétendante qui se battront pour vous! La gagnante sera dans votre lit le soir.

- mais et Xéna?demanda Gabrielle

- Xéna ne fais pas partie de notre tribu! Dès demain elle partira en compagnie de cet homme, vous ne devrez pas quitter la hutte durant la cérémonie, expliqua t'elle

Gabrielle s'effondra sur son lit lorsque soudain elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

- Gabrielle? Appela une voie, c'était celle d'Ephini, Gabrielle se réveilla et regarda sa soeur

- Ephini?répondit Gabrielle

- oui, ça commence, Xéna m'à demandé de te donner ça! Dit-elle en tendant un parchemin à sa soeur.

Gabrielle commença à le lire, puis tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer le coeur brisé.

" ma très chère Gabrielle, tu es celle que j'ai toujours attendu, mais ton avenir est compromis si tu viens avec moi.

Tu es une merveilleuse reine tu régneras toujours dans mon coeur quoi qu'il arrive mais tu seras bien mieux ici, tu es destinée à guider ton peuple vers la paix.

Adieu ma bien aimée je ne t'oublierais jamais mais j'espère que je ne serais qu'un souvenir balayé par le vent dans ton esprit."

- Gabrielle! Souffla Ephini en prenant sa soeur dans les bras qui continuait à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps Xéna galopait sur son cheval avec Joxer accroché autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Xéna dit-moi pourquoi avons nous laissez Gabrielle en arrière! Déclara t'il

- Joxer! Si je veux pouvoir la revoir un jour il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose qui à été volé il y a longtemps! Répondit-elle

- Xéna, je sais que tu es parfois bizarre dans tes raisonnement mais je ne comprend pas ce que Gabrielle à a voir avec cet objet volé? Interrogea Joxer

- je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes! Mais peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda Xéna

- tous ce que tu veux!

- tu peux cessez de serrer tes mains sur mes seins! Demanda t'elle, aussitôt Joxer détacha tous comme si ses mains le brûlait.

Gabrielle était toujours effondrée et serrait les mots de Xéna sur son coeur, lorsqu'Ephini rentra dans la tente.

- Gabrielle, tu as de nombreuse prétendante qui s'affronterons pour toi! Commença t'elle

- je m'en fiche! dit-elle d'une voie détachée

- écoute Gabrielle, je déteste de te voir souffrir, mais tu es reine et il faut que tu prennes conscience que ton devoir est parfois plus fort que ce que ton coeur te dicte! Alors arrête de pleurer et sois en digne! S'exclama t'elle

Xéna enfonça la lourde porte de bois avant de sauter sur la table et d'envoyer balader tous ceux qui osaient se mettre sur sont passages.

- Xéna! Mais il fallait le dire si tu voulais nous rendre visite! Déclara l'homme à la balafre d'il y a 2jours, il fut stopper dans son rire par le fer froid qui était durement appuyer près de sa carotide.

- écoute, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis là pour récupérer quelque chose, dit moi ou il est et je te laisserais en vie! Délira t'elle

- très bien! Tu parles sans doute de l'épée d'Athèna dérobée aux amazones, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec elle, si je me souvient bien, dès que tes armées tombaient sur des villages d'amazone tu ne faisait rien pour arrêter tes hommes qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie! Rappela t'il

- es-tu suicidaire, si tu as bien remarquer! J'ai l'avantage je ne te conseille pas de jouer au plus malin car je n'aurais aucun regret à te saigner comme un cochon et à te pendre avec tes boyaux! Déclara t'elle

- humph! Laisse moi rire Xéna, tous le monde sais que tu n'es plus la femme impitoyable dont tous le monde avait peur, cette petite vierge te mène par le bout du nez d'ailleurs je suis surprise que tu ne l'aies pas encore chevauchée ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te rue sur une femme! Rappelle-toi! Tu es devenue faible Xéna! déclara t'il, Xéna l'assomma d'un coup de pied sur sa tête.

- non c'est toi qui es faible, il est plus facile de tuer que de pardonner! Dit-elle

Gabrielle fut préparée pour un long bain, suivit d'un massage aux huiles pour rendre sa peaux douce et parfumée.

Ephini rentra alors que Gabrielle se faisait frotter le dos par une autres femmes attachée à sa préparation.

- majesté, je viens de vous informer que vous avez 12 prétendantes, cet après midi les combat commence! Dit-elle avant de repartir.

Gabrielle parut tout un coup angoissée, elle ne devait probablement pas être une bonne amante, elle espérait que sa future femme sois délicate avec elle.

- majesté! Quelque chose vous met-il mal à l'aise? Demanda la femme qui frottait sa peau

- bien, en fait je me demandais comment ce serait! Admit Gabrielle

- majesté, vous êtes notre reine et nous ne laisserons jamais quelqu'un vous blesser physiquement, votre partenaire sera choisie selon les traditions mais Ephini veillera probablement à ce qu'elle ait les qualités d'une bonne amante! Expliqua t'elle

- oui, tu as raison! Dit-elle à demi rassurée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Xéna souffla d'un air d'énervement lorsqu'elle vit les 20 mercenaires poster entre l'antre d'une grotte et elle même.

- franchement! Les gars, vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous faire bottez les fesses, vous voulez vraiment repartir avec un souvenir à la Xéna, tel un bras en moins, le visage défiguré ou même pourquoi pas une grande difficulté de vous reproduire! Menaça t'elle en caressant son épée

Les hommes se mirent tous à rigoler moqueusement

- bon très bien si c'est ce que vous souhaitez! Dit-elle avant de faire un bond prodigieux dans les airs suivit de son cris de guerrière, sautant sur chaque tête, mettant quelque coups d'épée par-ci quelque coup de pied par-là? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le ménage était fait.

- tu peux venir Joxer! Dit-elle en fixant son regard sur un tronc

- Xéna, si tu avais été en danger tu sais bien que j'aurais foncé pour te protéger! Dit-il

- mais je n'en doutais pas! Déclara t'elle en roulant ses yeux vers le ciel.

Ephini regardait le combat qui se déroulait devant elle, cette amazone était spectaculaire, les cheveux court brun, les yeux gris, elle se battait comme une vrai lionne pour obtenir la main de la reine.

Elle avait déjà battue 4 prétendantes, et allait gagner son 5ème combat.

Ephini décida de donner les derniers avancement de la cérémonie à Gabrielle, elle rentra dans la hutte mais ne trouva que la masseuse ligotée dans un coin.

Ephini se frappa le front

- elle à remarqué! Dit-elle

Xéna sauta de son cheval en rentrant dans le camps des amazones avec quelque chose enroulé dans une couverture.

Elle poussa les gardes et monta sur l'estrade.

- peuple des amazones, je prend pars au combat afin d'épouser votre reine! Dit-elle

- tu n'es pas amazone! Dit une des femmes de la tribu

- peut-être pas! Mais j'ai l'objet qui fera de moi une des votre! Dit-elle en déballant l'objet de la couverture, de nombreux cris de joie vint accepter sont entrée au sein de la tribu.

- ou est Gabrielle? Demanda Xéna à Ephini, celle ci ne dit rien mais l'emmena dans la hutte de la reine vide.

- elle à remarqué Xéna! Dit-elle

- pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'en aille, crois moi Ephini ta soeur es la fille la plus têtue et la plus prompte à se mettre droit dans les ennuis que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant! Déclara Xéna.

Gabrielle était loin maintenant, sur les traces de Xéna, elle avait cru au petit jeux de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remarqué le petit signe en bas du rouleau qu'elle lui avait donné, un signe que seule les amazones connaissaient, lorsqu'elle la trouverait, elle la forcerait à tout avouer.

Pensait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup la fasse perdre connaissance, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était suspendue dans le vide par une corde qui se défaisait petit à petit.

Ses poignets lui faisaient horriblement mal.

- alors petite vierge! Heureuse de me revoir? Ironisa le type à la balafre

- humph! Tu veux rire j'espère, si je pouvais effacé ton visage de ma mémoire avant de mourir je le ferais! Dit-elle , aussitôt elle regretta d'avoir une aussi grande langue car le type coupa net la corde, alors qu'elle pensait bientôt s'écraser contre le sol, elle fut retenue et hissée en sécurité par Ephini.

- encore heureux que j'étais là! Grogna t'elle

- et Xéna?demanda Gabrielle, elle suivit les cris de combat et les cris de douleur

- oh! Bien elle s'amuse! S'exclama Ephini.

Le chef à la balafre courut jusque Xéna pour la poignardé dans le dos mais celle-ci lui mit un coup de pied arrière retourné d'une telle force qu'il perdit l'équilibre et qu'il tomba dans le précipice.

- Xéna! Pourquoi? Commença Gabrielle visiblement hors d'elle , elle s'avança menaçante vers Xéna et au moment ou elle élançait sa main pour la gifler, Xéna la saisit et l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux d'Ephini un peu gênée.

- bon! Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous stopper dans votre amour expressif mais je vous signale que la tribu attend la prétendante qui honorera notre reine! Déclara Ephini

- oui, j'avais oublié ça, Xéna! Si tu as le malheur de perdre je te tue! Menaça Gabrielle en souriant.

Ephini entra dans la tente royale en compagnie de Xéna, Gabrielle était couchée de tous son long sur le lit royale.

- ma reine, je vous apporte votre prétendante, cette nuit les tambour battrons pour vous! Déclara t'elle, puis avant de sortir pour laisser les 2 amantes elle chuchota à l'oreille de Xéna

- honore la comme il se doit! Dit-elle

Xéna s'approcha de Gabrielle et vint se coucher à ses côtés.

- je savais que tu allais réussir! Lui déclara Gabrielle en caressant doucement sa joue, Xéna lui sourit tendrement.

- tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser n'importe qui prendre ma place dans ton coeur...ou ton lit? Demanda Xéna avant de l'embrasser aussi tendrement que possible.

Xéna profita de leur baisé pour se coucher sur Gabrielle et approfondit ses découvertes caressant la peau nue de l'épaule de sa compagne jusqu'à ce que ses doigts caresse du tissus.

Elle brisa le baisé et regarda Gabrielle, rouge mais pleine de désir.

- Gabrielle est-ce que?commença Xéna

- oui, Xéna, tu es ma femme et je veux te donner tous de moi! Dit-elle en re-capturant les lèvres de la femme.

Les 2 jeunes gardes postée à l'entrée de la tente de la reine se regardèrent en souriant lorsqu'elles entendirent les petits gémissements d'excitation que poussaient les jeunes mariées.

Le lendemain c'est avec un chant glorifiant leur reine que les amazones accueillirent à leur table la reine Gabrielle et sa nouvelle épouse.

Ephiny s'approcha d'elles deux avec un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles

- Alors? Demanda t'elle avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

- Alors quoi? Ephiny? Demanda Gabrielle rougissant

- vous avez passé une bonne nuit? Interrogea Ephiny

- Oh!oh!oui!ça!oui très bonne! S'esclaffa Gabrielle toujours rougissante en regardant Xéna qui avait l'air fatiguée avec un air béât .


End file.
